Extreame Explosions
by firedemon95
Summary: This a one shot with Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Pein, and my own OC. Please don't ask me to write more to this. But any way this is what happens after Deidara thinks he can make better explosions than Mythbusters


RyuAkane: I was watching Mythbusters and I got this idea. Its just a one shot, nothing special. Don't ask me to write more. Its just a one shot. Any way, there is one person in here that is one of my OCs. She won't pop up any more, just this once. Okay, enjoy the FF.

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

Deidara was sitting in Akatsuki hide-out watching Mythbusters.  
"You call that an explosion? I can make one larger than that, un." Deidara yelled. The door slightly opened and then closed with a squeak.  
"What's wrong this time, Deidara-senpai? I could hear you all the way in Sasori-onii-san's room." Deidara looked away from the TV and came face to face with Sasori's younger sister, Akane. Her brown hair styled some what like Ino's.  
"The stupid Mythbusters can't make a real explosion. I can literally make a larger, better explosion, un." Deidara remarked, folding his arms and train his attention back on the TV.  
"And how do you plan on doing that, Deidara-senpai?" Akane asked, leaning on the couch.  
"Yeah, Senpai! How are you going to do that?" Akane sighed as Tobi popped up behind her. Ever since he met Akane he'd been trying to scare her.  
"That's not going to work, Tobi-baka." Akane remarked.

Tobi sighed as he slumbed on the couch next to Akane. Deidara turned around facing the two newest members.  
"Hey, Tobi. You want to help me with said explosion, un?" Deidara smiled, sadistcially. Tobi immedately shot up.  
"Yes, Senpai. I'll help you with anything you want." Tobi yelled, his hand in a mock soluate. Akane raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"You're planning on..." Deidara nodded, his smile making it farther across his face.  
"Come on, Tobi. We're going to make a HUGE explosion, un." Tobi and Deidara walked out of the hide out. Akane sighed and took Deidara's place on the couch.

Half way through one episode of Mythbusters, a charred Tobi and a frustrated Deidara walked into the room. Tobi fell to the ground, charred bits falling onto the stone floor. Akane blinked and then placed her feet on his back, sighing in comfort.  
"It didn't work, I see." She smiled.  
"No, its like he's immortal, just like that idiot Hidan, un." Deidara grumbled, taking the empty spot next to Akane. Tobi turned to the side, knocking Akane's feet from his back, gaining a death glare and a few curse words.  
"Pein-sama! Deidara and Akane are trying to kill me... again!" Tobi yelled.  
"Leader-sama isn't here at the moment, Baka." Akane remarked, digging her heel into his spine.  
"That's what you think." Deidara and Akane jumped and turned to face the door. Sure enough there stood, Pein.

Akane pulled her feet from Tobi's back and slightly laughed.  
"Why, hello there, Leader-sama. Anything you need?" Pein sighed as he leaned against the door frame.  
"Tobi, just try to pretend to die. That might get them to stop." He explained. Tobi gave a huge thumbs up.  
"Right, Pein-sama." He placed his face flat on the ground, his body in the superman pose. "I'm dead." Akane and Deidara looked at Tobi and then at Pein.  
"We feel no satsifaction." They said in unionsion. After a while Pein left the room, leaving Tobi alone with Akane and Deidara. They kept watching Mythbusters, their feet propped up on Tobi's back. Tobi's face had the comical wavey tears running down his face. The door opened and then closed with a squeak.  
"Brat, what're you doing?" Deidara looked at the door.  
"Hey, Danna. We're just watching Mythbusters. Want to join us, un?"

Sasori shook his head in disbelief.  
"Hey, Sasori-onii-san. Come watch Mythbusters with us." Akane smiled. Sasori looked at Tobi.  
"Did you guys try to kill Tobi again?" He asked.  
"I didn't, Deidara-senpai did." Akane held her arms up in surrender.  
"Thanks a lot for throwing me to the scorpions, Akane. You're a real pal, un." Deidara growled.  
"Deidara." Sasori's voice was darker than it usually was. "My room, now." Sasori was pointing towards his room. Deidara did as he was told and headed towards Sasori's room.  
"Bye-bye, Deidara-senpai." Akane giggled.  
"Akane." Akane sighed as she got off the couch and headed towards her room.  
"I don't see why you're sending me to my room. I mean I have my puppets, my music, and whatever I want in there." She whispered, heading towards her room.

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

Any way thats that. I hope you guys enjoyed that. ^^ Please review and what not.


End file.
